El Caballero De La Brillante Armadura
by Nina Somerhalder
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN. 1988, Isabella Swan, tirada sobre una tumba clamaba por un caballero de brillante armadura que la sacara de ese abismo. Repentinamente el mas extraordinario hombre se paro ante ella: Edward Cullen. muerto en 1564 según su tumba. Desconocía si algo los unió en el pasado o los involucraría en el futuro.
1. Prologo

**¡Hola! He decidido que ya que mi inspiración se ha tomado unas vacaciones, hacer una adaptacion, espero que les guste, es uno de mis libros favoritos.**

**PROLOGO**

_Inglaterra 1564_

Edward estaba tratando de concentrarse en la carta que escribia a su madre, una carta que, probablemente, era el documento mas importante que jamas habia escrito. Todo dependía de esta carta: su honor, sus bienes, el futuro de su familia y su vida.

Sin embargo, mientras la escribia, comenzó a oir algo. Al principio suavemente, pero lueo cada vez con mayor intensidad. Era el llanto de una mujer, pero no un llanto de dolor o aflicción, sino de algo mas profundo.

Volvio a prestar atención a la carta, pero no pudo concentrarse. La mujer necesitaba algo, pero el no sabia que. ¿Consuelo? ¿Alivio?

No, pensó, necesita esperanza. Las lagrimas, el llanto, eran los de una persona que y no tenia esperanza.

Edward volvio a mirar el papel. Los problemas de la mujer no le concernían. Si no terminaba esa carta y se la entregaba rápido al mensajero que estaba esperando, su propia vida no tendría esperanza.

Escribió dos lineas mas y se detuvo. El llanto aumentaba. No era fuerte, pero parecia aumentar en cantidad hasta llenar la habitación.

-Señora –murmuro-, déjeme en paz. Daria mi vid por ayudarla, pero esta comprometida.

Tomo la pluma y escribió, con una mano sobre su oído, tratando de no oir la desesperación de la mujer.

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Review? :3**

•**Nina•**


	2. Capitulo 1

**¡Hola! El primer capitulo**, **espero que les guste.**

**Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Jude Deveraux.**

* * *

***_[Capitulo 1]_***

_Inglaterra, 1988_

Isabella Swan se sentó en el asiento de atrás del auto; Mike y Jessica, su hija regordeta de trece años, delante. Como siempre, Jessica estaba comiendo. Isabella coloco sus delgadas piernas a los lados del equipaje de la muchacha para estar más cómoda. Había seis maletas grandes y costosas con las pertenencias de Jessica y como no cabían en el maletero del auto alquilado, iban apiladas en la parte trasera junto a Isabella.

-Papi –se quejo Jessica como un niño enfermo de cuatro años-, ella esta raspando las maletas tan bonitas que me compraste.

Isabella apretó los puños, clavándose las palmas. Ella. Nunca la nombraba. Solo Ella.

Mike la miro sobre su hombro, solo se veía el cabello castaño.

-La verdad creo que podrías ser más cuidadosa.

-No he raspado nada. Estoy bastante incomoda sentada aquí. No hay mucho espacio.

Mike suspiro fastidiosamente.

-Isabella, ¿tienes que quejarte por todo? ¿Ni siquiera puedes disfrutar las vacaciones?

Ella contuvo su enojo, y luego se paso la mano por el vientre. Le dolía otra vez el estomago. Ni siquiera se atrevió a pedirle a Mike que se detuviera para beber algo y asi poder tomar un Librax para calmar el trastorno. Levanto la vista y vio a Jessica sonriéndole burlonamente a través del espejo para maquillarse de la visera para el sol. Desvió la mirada y trato de concentrarse en la belleza de la campiña inglesa.

Había campos verdes, antiguas cercas de piedra, vacas y más vacas, pequeñas casas pintorescas, magnificas mansiones y… y Jessica, pensó. Jessica en todos lados. Mike continúo diciendo:

-Es una niña y su madre la ha abandonado. Ten un poco de consideración. En realidad, es una niña dulce.

Una niña dulce. A los trece años, Jessica llevaba más maquillaje que ella a los veintiséis, y se pasaba horas en el baño del hotel poniéndoselo. La niña se sentó en el asiento delantero del auto. ("Es solo una niña y es su primer viaje a Inglaterra") se suponía que Isabella debía leer los mapas y seguir las indicaciones, pero el que casi no pudiera ver con la cabeza de Jessica parecía no importar mucho.

Trato de concentrarse en el paisaje. Mike afirmaba que ella estaba celosa de Jessica, que no deseaba compartirlo con nadie más, pero que, si se tranquilizaba, serian un trío muy feliz ("Una segunda familia para una niña que ha perdido mucho").

Isabella había tratado de llevarse bien con Jessica. Durante el año que llevaba viviendo con Mike la había llevado de compras y había gastado más dinero en ella del que su reducido salario de maestra de escuela primaria le permitía gastar en sí misma. Noche tras noche, se había quedado con ella en casa de Mike, mientras el asistía a fiestas y cenas. ("Es hora de que se conozcan").

En algunas ocasiones, Isabella pensó que las cosas estaban funcionando, ya que Jessica y ella eran cordiales e incluso amistosas una con otra cuando se encontraban solas. Pero en el momento en que aparecía Mike, Jessica se convertía en una mocosa llorona y mentirosa. Se sentaba en el regazo de su padre, con su metro cincuenta y siete, sesenta y tres kilos y se lamentaba de que _Ella_ era desconsiderada. En un principio, Isabella negó estas acusaciones y puntualizo que amaba a los niños, razón por la cual había elegido enseñar y no por el dinero. Pero Mike siempre le creía a Jessica, decía que era una niña inocente incapaz de cometer las falsedades de las que Isabella acusaba a la pobre. Sostenía que no podía comprender como una persona adulta como ella era capaz de tomarla contra una niña pequeña.

Durante esos sermones de Mike, Isabella sentía culpa y furia. Tenía una clase de niños que la adoraban pero Jessica parecía odiarla. ¿Era ella celosa? ¿Estaba permitiendo inconscientemente que esta niña supiera que no deseaba compartir a Mike con su propia hija? Cada vez que le venían estos pensamientos, prometía esforzarse más para agradar a Jessica, lo cual generalmente significaba salir y comprarle un regalo costoso.

Su otro sentimiento era la furia. ¿No podía Mike ponerse una vez, una sola, del lado de ella? ¿No podía hacer algo como decirle a Jessica que su comodidad era más importante que sus malditas maletas? ¿O quizá decirle que ella tenía nombre y que no debía mencionarla siempre como _Ella_? Pero hasta el momento, Mike no había considerado la posibilidad de ponerse de su lado.

Y ella no se atrevía a enfurecerlo. Si lo provocaba, no obtendría de él lo que tanto deseaba: una proposición de matrimonio.

El casamiento era lo que Isabella más deseaba en la vida. Nunca había tenido ambiciones como sus hermanos mayores. Solo deseaba un bonito hogar, un esposo y algunos niños. Quizá algún día escribiría libros para niños, pero no deseaba luchar para escalar posiciones.

Había invertido dieciocho meses de su vida en Mike, y era el candidato perfecto para esposo. Era alto, bien parecido, elegante en el vestir y un excelente cirujano ortopédico. Era ordenado, siempre colgaba sus ropas, no perseguía a las mujeres y siempre venía a casa cuando decía. Era digno de confianza, seguro y leal; y la necesitaba mucho.

A Mike no lo habían querido mucho cuando era niño y le había explicado a Isabella que su corazón dulce y generoso era lo que había buscado toda su vida. Su primera esposa, de la cual se había divorciado hace cuatro años, era fría, una mujer incapaz de amar. Deseaba una "relación permanente" con Isabella (lo cual para ella significo "matrimonio"), pero primero quería saber cómo se "relacionarían" el uno con el otro. Después de todo, la primera vez lo habían herido mucho. En otras palabras, deseaba que vivieran juntos.

Por lo tanto, ella se mudó a su enorme, costosa y magnifica casa e hizo todo lo posible para demostrarle que era tan cálida, generosa y amorosa como su madre y su primera esposa habían sido de frías.

Con la excepción de tratar con Jessica, vivir con Mike era grandioso. Era un hombre enérgico, iban a bailar, a correr, a pasear en bicicleta. Disfrutaban mucho y con frecuencia asistían a fiestas.

Mike era mucho mejor que cualquiera de los otros hombres con los que ella había salido, por lo tanto le perdonaba sus pequeños caprichos, la mayoría de los cuales se referían al dinero. Cuando iban a comprar comida siempre se le "olvidaba" la chequera. En la ventanilla de los cines, y cuando había que pagar la cuenta de los restaurantes, casi siempre descubría que se le había olvidado la billetera en casa. Si ella se quejaba, le hablaba sobre la nueva era de mujeres liberadas y sobre como la mayoría estaban luchando para pagar la mitad de sus gastos. Luego la besaba dulcemente y la llevaba a cenar a un lugar caro y pagaba él.

Isabella sabía que podía soportar los pequeños problemas, como la tacañería de Mike; pero lo que le preocupaba era Jessica. De acuerdo con Mike, la mocosa gorda, de malos modales y mentirosa era la perfección encarnada, y como ella no la veía de esa manera, Mike comenzó a verla como el enemigo. Cuando los tres estaban juntos, Mike y Jessica se encontraban en un equipo, e Isabella en el otro.

Ahora, en el asiento delantero Jessica le ofrecía a su padre un dulce del bolso que llevaba sobre el regazo. Ninguno parecía pensar en ofrecerle uno a Isabella. Esta miró por la ventanilla y apretó los dientes. Quizás era la combinación de Jessica y el dinero que la enfurecía tanto. Quizá su enojo con el dinero era o que la predisponía mal hacia la niña.

Cuando conoció a Mike, conversaron durante horas sobre sus sueños y a menudo hablaron sobre un viaje a Inglaterra. De niña, viajaba con frecuencia a Inglaterra con su familia, pero hacía muchos años que no regresaba. Cuando ella y Mike comenzaron a vivir juntos en septiembre del año anterior, él le dijo "Vayámonos a Inglaterra dentro de un año. Para entonces lo sabremos." No le aclaro lo que "sabrían", pero ella sabía que se refería si eran compatibles para el matrimonio.

Durante todo el año, planifico el viaje. Reservas en todos los pequeños hoteles más románticos, exclusivos y costosos. Mike le había pedido con un guiño: "No escatimes gastos para _este_ viaje". Había comprado folletos, libros de viaje y leído e investigado hasta aprender el nombre de a mitad de los pueblos de Inglaterra. El deseaba que fuera un viaje educativo, entonces ella preparo una lista con varias cosas para hacer cerca de cada uno de los pequeños y adorables hoteles, lo cual era fácil, ya que Gran Bretaña es como un paraíso para amantes de la historia.

Tres semanas antes de partir, Mike comenzó a decirle que tenía una sorpresa para ella en este viaje, una sorpresa muy, muy especial, que la colmaría de alegría. Isabella trabajo con más ahínco en los planes de viaje. Esperaba la proximidad de una propuesta de matrimonio. Tres semanas antes de la partida estaba supervisando las cuentas de la casa de Mike, cuando vio un cheque por cinco mil dólares, extendido para una joyería. "Un anillo de compromiso" murmuro con lágrimas en los ojos. El que hubiera costado tanto probaba que, a pesas de que Mike era mezquino en las pequeñas cosas, cuando algo era realmente importante, era financieramente generoso.

Durante semanas se sintió como en el cielo. Preparaba maravillosas comidas para Mike, se comportó de manera especialmente seductora en el dormitorio e hizo todo lo que pudo para complacerlo. Ni siquiera le molestaba cuando se quejaba porque no le había planchado bien las camisas. Después de que se casaran, las mandaría a planchar fuera.

Dos días antes de partir, Mike le pincho un poco el globo, no lo suficiente como para explotarlo, pero si para desinflarlo. Le pidió las cuentas del viaje, los billetes de avión, las reservas, todo lo que tenía. Luego sumo las cantidades y le dio la cinta de la calculadora.

-Esta es tu mitad.

-¿Mía? –pregunto estúpidamente.

-Se lo importante que es para ustedes las mujeres pagar lo suyo. No deseo que me acusen de ser un cerdo chauvinista –le respondió con una sonrisa.

-No, por supuesto que no –murmuro ella-. Es solo que no tengo dinero.

-¿Eso es cierto? ¿Gastas todo lo que ganas? Debes aprender a administrarte. –Su voz se suavizo,- Tu familia tiene dinero.

A Isabella comenzó a dolerle el estómago. Seis meses antes un médico le advirtió que estaba provocándose una ulcera y le receto Librax para calmarla. Le había hablado a Mike sobre su familia cientos de veces. Si, su familia tenía mucho dinero, pero su padre creía que sus hijas debían de mantenerse solas. Ella debería mantenerse hasta los treinta y cinco años y luego heredaría. Si se producía una emergencia, sabía que su padre la ayudaría, pero un viaje de placer a Inglaterra no podía considerarse una emergencia.

-Vamos Isabella –continuo Mike con tono sarcástico-, siempre estoy oyendo que tu familia es un modelo de amor y ayuda. ¿No te puede ayudar ahora? –Antes de que pudiera responderle, él había cambiado. Le tomo la mano y se la beso.- Amorcito, trata de conseguir el dinero. Deseo tanto que vayas. Tengo una sorpresa muy, muy especial para ti.

Finalmente no pudo tolerar pedirle dinero a su padre. Seria obligada a admitir su derrota. Llamo a un primo en Colorado y le pidió un préstamo. Consiguió el dinero sin tener que pagar intereses y lo único que tuvo que soportar fue el sermón de su primo.

-Él es cirujano, tú eres una maestra mal pagada, viven juntos desde hace un año. ¿Y quiere que pagues la mitad de un viaje tan costoso?

Ella hubiera deseado hablarle sobre la esperanza de una propuesta matrimonial, pero hubiera parecido demasiado victoriana.

-Solo envíame el dinero, ¿quieres? –le respondió.

Durante los pocos días anteriores a su partida, Isabella pensó que era justo que pagara su parte, Mike tenía razón: era el momento de la mujer liberada. Su padre al no colocarle millones en el regazo antes de que pudiera administrarlos, le estaba enseñando a cuidar de sí misma, y Mike también. Pensó que era una tonta por no haberse dado cuenta de antemano que debía pagar su parte.

Recupero casi todo su buen humor y cuando preparo las tres maletas de cuero de Mike y la suya vieja, otra vez esperaba ansiosa el viaje. Lleno su bolso de viaje con los productos de tocador necesarios y libros de viaje.

En el taxi, camino al aeropuerto, Mike se comportó de manera especialmente amable con ella. Le beso el cuello hasta que ella lo alejo, avergonzada al advertir que el taxista los estaba observando.

-¿Todavía no has adivinado la sorpresa? –Le pregunto Mike.

-Has ganado la lotería.

-Mejor que eso.

-Has comprado un castillo y viviremos ahí para siempre como lord y lady.

-Mucho mejor que eso –contesto-. ¿Tienes idea de lo que cuesta el mantenimiento de uno de esos lugares? Creo que no podrás adivinar algo tan bueno como esta sorpresa.

Ella lo miro con amor. Ya sabía hasta como seria su vestido de novia. ¿Tendrían hijos con los ojos celestes como Mike o color chocolate como los de ella? ¿Cabello rubio como él o castaño como el de ella?

-No tengo idea de cuál es la sorpresa.

Mike se apoyó sobre el asiento y sonrió.

-Pronto lo averiguarás –le comento con tono enigmático.

En el aeropuerto, Isabella se ocupó de despachar el equipaje, mientras Mike paseaba por el lugar. Mientras ella le daba una propina al maletero el levanto la mano para saludar a alguien. Al principio estaba demasiado ocupada para comprender que sucedía.

Levanto la vista al escuchar el grito de "¡Papi!" y vio a Jessica cruzar corriendo la terminal y detrás de ella a un mozo de equipaje que traía seis maletas nuevas.

Que coincidencia, pensó, encontrar a Jessica en el aeropuerto. Observo como la muchacha se arrojaba sobre su padre. Momentos después, se separaron y Mike pasó un brazo sobre los rollizos hombros de su preciada hija, que llevaba una chaqueta con flecos y botas de vaquero; parecía una artista strip-tease de los sesenta.

-Hola Jessica –le dijo Isabella-. ¿Vas a algún lado?

Jessica y su padre comenzaron a reírse.

-No le has contado –chillo la niña.

Mike se puso serio.

-_Esta_ es la sorpresa –le explico, empujando a la niña hacia adelante como si fuera un horrible trofeo ganado por Isabella-. ¿No es una maravillosa sorpresa?

Isabella aun no comprendía, o quizá estaba demasiado horrorizada para querer comprender.

El la abrazo.

-Mis dos chicas vienen conmigo –agrego.

-¿Las dos? –murmuro Isabella.

-Sí, Jessica es la sorpresa. Viene con nosotros a Inglaterra.

Ella deseaba gritar, chillar, negarse a ir.

* * *

**Hay ese Mike es un… ¿Cómo le quieren llamar?**

**Si tienen alguna duda, ya saben, pueden dejarme un PM. Ya casi llega Edward, no se desesperen…**

**¿Review? :3**

**•Nina•**


	3. Capitulo 2

**¡Hola! El nuevo capítulo**, **espero que les guste.**

**Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Jude Deveraux.**

_**Anteriormente en El Caballero De La Brillante Armadura:**_

_-Sí, Jessica es la sorpresa. Viene con nosotros a Inglaterra._

_Ella deseaba gritar, chillar, negarse a ir._

***_[Capitulo 2]_***

-Pero todas las habitaciones de los hoteles son para dos -pudo decir finalmente.

-Entonces pediremos que nos coloquen otra cama. Nos arreglaremos. Nos queremos, y eso es suficiente -quitó el brazo del hombro de Isabella -Ahora a los negocios. ¿Podrías sacar el pasaje de Jessica mientras pregunto cierta información?

Sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Se dirigió a la ventanilla de los pasajes bastante aturdida. Tuvo que pagar doscientos ochenta dólares por las cuatro maletas extra de la niña y tuvo que darle una propina al mozo. En el avión, Mike sentó a Jessica entre ellos, y ella terminó en el pasillo. Durante el vuelo él le entregó sonriendo el pasaje de Jessica.

-Pon esto en la lista de gastos comunes, ¿quieres? Y necesito un balance detallado del dinero gastado centavo a centavo. Mi contable cree que puedo deducir todo el viaje.

-Pero es un viaje de placer, no de negocios.

Mike frunció el entrecejo

-No vas a sermonearme, ¿verdad? Lleva el control, y cuando regresemos a casa dividiremos los gastos entre los dos.

Isabella miró el pasaje de Jessica.

-Querrás decir entre tres, ¿verdad? Yo un tercio, y dos tercios para ti y para Jessica.

Él la miró con horror y pasó el brazo alrededor de Jessica de manera protectora, como si Isabella hubiera tratado de golpear a la niña.

-Quise decir entre dos. Jessica es también para que tú la disfrutes. El dinero gastado no es nada comparado con la alegría que tendrás con su compañía.

Isabella se volvió. Durante el resto del prolongado viaje se dedicó a leer, mientras Jessica y Mike jugaron a las cartas y la ignoraron. Tomo Librax dos veces para evitar que su estómago se devorara a sí mismo.

•

Ahora, en el coche, Isabella se frotaba el estómago dolorido. Trato de divertirse durante los cuatro días que llevaban en Inglaterra. Trató de no quejarse la primera noche en la hermosa habitación del hotel cuando Jessica protestó tanto por la cama de ruedas que habían colocado (después de que el dueño la hubiera sermoneado por la inesperada llegada de la niña), que Mike le pidió que se acostara con ellos. Terminó durmiendo en la cama de ruedas. Tampoco se quejó cuando Jessica pidió tres platos en un costoso restaurante para poder 'probar todo'.

-Deja de ser tan tacaña, siempre pensé que eras una persona generosa —le recriminó Mike, entregándole la abultada cuenta, de la cual debería pagar la mitad.

Mantuvo la boca cerrada, pues sabía que en algún lugar del equipaje de Mike había un anillo de compromiso de cinco mil dólares. Al pensar en ello, recordaba que la amaba de verdad. Y todo lo que hacía por Jessica también lo hacía por amor.

Pero después de la noche anterior, los sentimientos de Isabella estaban comenzando a cambiar. Esa noche, en otra cena de ciento cincuenta dólares, Mike le entregó a Jessica una caja de terciopelo azul. Isabella tuvo una sensación de decaimiento mientras observaba cómo la niña la abría.

La mirada de Jessica se encendió cuando miró el interior.

-Pero papi, no es mi cumpleaños -murmuró.

-Lo sé, Muffin -respondió Mike con suavidad –Es solo para decirte que te quiero.

La niña sacó de la caja una pulsera llena de diamantes y esmeraldas.

Isabella suspiró, pues sabía que estaban poniendo su anillo de compromiso en la muñeca regordeta de Jessica.

La niña se la enseñó con aire de triunfo.

-¿Ves?

-Sí, veo -respondió Isabella con frialdad.

Más tarde, fuera de la habitación, Mike se mostró furioso con ella.

-No has demostrado mucho entusiasmo por la pulsera. Jessica ha tratado de enseñártela. Ha tratado de darte muestras de amistad, pero tú la has desairado. La has herido profundamente.

-¿Por eso pagaste cinco mil dólares? ¿Por una pulsera para una niña?

-Jessica se convertirá en una mujer hermosa y merece cosas hermosas. Y por otra parte, es mi dinero. No estamos casados y no tienes ningún derecho legal sobre mi dinero.

Isabella le puso las manos sobre los brazos.

-¿Nos vamos a casar? ¿Sucederá algún día?

Se apartó de ella.

-No, sí no comienzas a mostrarnos un poco de amor y generosidad. Creí que eras diferente, pero ahora veo que eres tan fría como mi madre. Tengo que ir a consolara mi hija. Probablemente esté llorando por la forma en que la trataste -entró enojado en la habitación.

Isabella se apoyó contra la pared.

-Unos pendientes de esmeraldas secarían sus lágrimas -murmuró.

•

Por eso ahora, en el coche, se sentó con el cuerpo retorcido entre las maletas de Jessica y sabía que no le harían ni un proposición de matrimonio ni le darían un anillo. En lugar de ello, pasaría el viaje de un mes actuando como la secretaria -criada- de Mike Newton y de su odiosa hija. Por el momento, no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero la tentaba la idea de tomar el primer avión de regreso a casa.

Mientras lo pensaba, miró la parte trasera de la cabeza de Mike y su corazón se conmovió. Si lo abandonaba, ¿se sentiría tan traicionado por ella como por su madre y su primera esposa?

-¡Isabella! -Gritó Mike -¿Dónde está la iglesia? Creí que ibas a encargarte de los mapas de carreteras. No puedo conducir y consultarlos.

Ella tomó con torpeza el mapa y miró, con la gran cabeza de Jessica en medio, para tratar de ver los carteles indicadores.

-¡Aquí! Gira a la derecha.

Mike tomó uno de los angostos senderos ingleses, con arbustos a ambos lados que casi lo cubrían, y se dirigió hacia el remoto pueblo de Ashburton, un lugar que parecía no haber cambiado desde hacía cien años.

-Aquí hay una iglesia del siglo trece que contiene la tumba de un conde isabelino. -Isabella consultó sus apuntes. -Lord Edward Cullen, muerto en 1564.

-¿Tenemos que ver otra iglesia? -Se quejó Jessica -Estoy harta de iglesias. ¿No podría encontrar ella algo mejor para ir a ver?

-Me dijeron que buscara lugares históricos -replicó Isabella.

Mike detuvo el automóvil frente a la iglesia y se volvió para mirar a Isabella.

-El comentario de Jessica está bien y no veo la razón de tu enfado. Estás logrando que comience a arrepentirme de haberte traído.

-¿Traerme? -Replicó Isabella, pero él se alejó, abrazando a Jessica -Estoy pagando mi parte –murmuró para nadie.

Isabella no entró en la iglesia con Mike y Jessica. En lugar de eso, permaneció fuera, caminado por el cementerio, observando distraída las antiguas tumbas. Tenía que tomar algunas decisiones serias y deseaba tiempo para pensar. ¿Debía quedarse y pasarlo fatal, o debía marcharse? Si se iba, sabía que Mike nunca la perdonaría, y todo el tiempo y el esfuerzo que había invertido en él habrían sido en vano.

-Hola.

Se sobresaltó al ver a Jessica justo detrás de ella. Su pulsera de diamantes brillaba con el sol.

-¿Qué quieres? -Le preguntó con suspicacia.

-Tú me odias, ¿verdad? -Respondió Jessica extendiendo su labio inferior.

Isabella suspiró:

-Yo no te odio. ¿Por qué no estás dentro mirando la iglesia?

-Me aburría. Esa es una blusa bonita, parece muy cara. ¿Te la compró tu familia rica?

Observó a la niña, dio la vuelta y se alejó.

-¡Espera! -Gritó Jessica -¡Ay!

Isabella se dio la vuelta y la vio tirada junto a una lápida de superficie áspera. Suspirando, regresó para ayudarla a levantarse, y para su consternación, Jessica comenzó a llorar. Isabella no podía abrazarla, pero le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. El brazo de la niña estaba lastimado en el lugar donde se golpeó contra la piedra.

-No puede dolerte tanto, ponte tu nueva pulsera en ese brazo y apuesto a que el dolor cesará -le dijo.

-No es eso -respondió Jessica -Es que tú me odias. Papá me dijo que creías que mi pulsera iba a ser un anillo de compromiso.

Isabella retiró la mano y se endureció.

-¿Qué le ha hecho pensar eso?

Jessica la miró de reojo.

-Oh, él lo sabe todo. Sabe que creías que su sorpresa iba a ser una proposición de matrimonio y que pensabas que el cheque para el joyero era por un anillo de compromiso. Papá y yo nos reímos mucho de eso.

Isabella estaba tan rígida que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

La niña sonrió con malicia.

-Papa dice que eres una verdadera molestia, siempre rondando, mirándolo con ojos de vaca. Papá dice que si no fueras _tan buena en la cama,_ se libraría de ti.

En ese momento, Isabella le abofeteó en su cara gorda y presumida.

Mike salió de la iglesia justo a tiempo para ver el cachete. Jessica corrió llorando a los brazos de su padre.

-Me ha pegado -gritó -y me ha hecho daño en el brazo.

-Por Dios, Isabella -le dijo Mike, horrorizado –No puedo creer esto de ti. Pegar a una niña...

-¡Niña! ¡Ya estoy harta de esta niña! Ya estoy harta de la forma en que la mimas. ¡Ya estoy harta de la forma en que me tratan.

Él la miró fijamente.

-Hemos sido amables y considerados durante todo este viaje, mientras que tú has sido celosa y rencorosa. Nos hemos desviado de nuestro camino para complacerte.

-No has hecho ningún esfuerzo por complacerme. Todo ha sido para Jessica -se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas -Se han reído a mis espaldas.

-Ahora estás fantaseando. Ya que no eres feliz con nosotros, quizás estés mejor sin nuestra compañía -se dio la vuelta, con Jessica acurrucada a su lado, y se dirigió al automóvil.

-Sí, quiero irme a casa -replicó Isabella, y se inclinó para recoger su bolso. No estaba allí. Miró detrás de algunas lápidas pero no había señales de él. Levantó la vista cuando oyó que un automóvil se ponía en marcha.

¡Mike se alejaba y la dejaba!

Corrió hacia la puerta mientras el automóvil se alejaba. Observo horrorizada cómo Jessica sacaba la mano por la ventanilla con su bolso colgando.

Corrió detrás de ellos durante un momento, pero desaparecieron rápidamente de la vista. Ofuscada y sorprendida, caminó de regreso a la iglesia. Se encontraba en un país extraño, sin dinero, sin tarjetas de crédito ni pasaporte. Pero lo peor de todo era que el hombre al que amaba la había abandonado.

La pesada puerta de roble de la iglesia estaba abierta, y entró. El interior estaba frío, húmedo y oscuro, y las altas paredes de piedra le infundían al lugar una sensación de calma y reverencia. Tenía que pensar sobre esto, tenía que considerar qué hacer. Tendría que llamar a su padre, recobrar el dominio de sí misma y pedirle que le enviara dinero. Tendría que explicarle que su hija menor había fallado otra vez en algo, que ni siquiera podía salir de vacaciones sin meterse en problemas.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al pensar en lo que diría Alice, su hermana mayor: 'Y ahora qué es lo que ha hecho nuestra pequeña y atolondrada Isabella.' Mike había sido su intento para que su familia se sintiera orgullosa de ella. Él no era como los otros hombres descarriados con los que había salido; era tan respetable, tan conveniente, pero lo había perdido.

Quizá si hubiera controlado su temperamento con Jessica... Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando miró hacia el final de la iglesia. El sol penetraba por las antiguas ventanas que se encontraban muy altas sobre su cabeza, y sus rayos iluminaban la tumba de mármol blanco que se encontraba en la nave de la izquierda. Caminó hacia allí.

En la parte superior de la tumba había una escultura de mármol blanco del cuerpo entero de un hombre, que llevaba la parte de arriba de una armadura y unos pantalones cortos antiguos, tenía los tobillos cruzados y el casco debajo del brazo.

-Edward Cullen -leyó en voz alta -Conde de Thornwyck.

Estaba felicitándose por la forma en que se estaba comportado a pesar de las circunstancias, cuando de repente la realidad la golpeó y se le doblaron las rodillas. Se desplomó sobre el piso, con las manos sobre la tumba y la frente contra el frío mármol.

Comenzó a llorar en serio, desde lo más profundo de su ser. Se sentía una fracasada, total y absolutamente fracasada. Parecía que todo lo que tocaba en su vida fracasaba.

Su padre la había sacado de cientos de apuros. El 'muchacho' del que se enamoró cuando tenía XVI años resultó tener veinticinco y estar fichado por la policía. Rompieron cuando le detuvieron por un gran robo. El pastor del que se enamoró a los XX utilizaba los fondos dela iglesia para jugar a los dados en Las Vegas. La lista daba la impresión de ser interminable. Mike parecía tan diferente, tan respetable, pero no había sido capaz de conservarlo.

-¿Qué sucede conmigo? -Gritó.

A través de sus lágrimas miró la cara del hombre dela tumba. En la edad media los matrimonios se arreglaban. Cuando tenía veintidós años y había encontrado a su último amor, un corredor de bolsa, éste fue detenido por utilizar información reservada en sus negocios; entonces corrió al regazo de su padre y le pidió que le eligiera un hombre.

Charlie Swan se rió.

-Tu problema, querida, es que amas a hombres que te necesitan demasiado. Debes encontrar a un hombre que no te necesite, uno que sólo te desee.

Ella se quejó

-Seguro, un caballero de brillante armadura que baje de su caballo blanco y me desee tanto que me lleve a su castillo y vivamos felices para siempre.

-Algo parecido. Isabella, la armadura está bien, pero si lleva chaqueta de cuero negro y va en moto, o si recibe misteriosas llamadas telefónicas por la noche, aléjate, ¿de acuerdo?

Lloraba con más fuerza, cuando recordaba los tiempos en que tuvo que recurrir a su familia para que la ayudara. Ahora debería pedirle ayuda una vez más, una vez más tendría que admitir que se había comportado como una tonta con un hombre inapropiado.

-Ayúdeme -murmuró, poniendo la mano sobre la mano de mármol de la escultura -Ayúdeme a encontrar a mi caballero de la brillante armadura. Ayúdeme a encontrar a un hombre que me desee.

Se sentó sobre los talones, con las manos en el rostro, y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

Después de un buen rato, se dio cuenta de que alguien se encontraba cerca de ella. Volvió la cabeza y el metal brillante la cegó de tal manera que se cayó sentada sobre el suelo de piedra. Levantó la mano para protegerse los ojos.

Un hombre se encontraba de pie frente a ella. Un hombre que parecía llevar una... armadura

**Espero que les hay gustado.**

**¿Review? :3**

**•Nina•  
**


	4. Capitulo 3

**¡Hola! El nuevo capítulo**, **espero que les guste.**

**Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Jude Deveraux.**

* * *

_**Anteriormente en El Caballero De La Brillante Armadura:**_

_Después de un buen rato, se dio cuenta de que __alguien se encontraba cerca de ella. Volvió la cabeza y el metal brillante la cegó de tal manera que se cayó sentada __sobre el suelo de piedra. Levantó la mano para protegerse los ojos._

_Un hombre se encontraba de pie frente a ella. Un __hombre que parecía llevar una... armadura_

* * *

***_[Capitulo 3]_***

Permaneció quieto, mirándola airadamente. Ella lo observó sorprendida, con la boca abierta. Era un hombre extraordinariamente bien parecido, y llevaba el disfraz más auténtico que jamás había visto. Tenía un pequeño collarín alrededor del cuello y luego una armadura hasta la cintura. ¡Pero qué armadura! Parecía hecha de plata y tenía hileras con dibujos de flores grabadas con incrustaciones de metal dorado. Desde la cintura hasta la mitad del muslo llevaba una especie de pantalones cortos en forma de globo. En las piernas, muy musculosas llevaba medias que parecían tejidas de plata. Tenía una liga atada alrededor de la rodilla izquierda. Calzaba zapatos antiguos con pequeños cortes.

-Bueno, bruja -le dijo con tono de barítono –me habéis invocado, ¿qué queréis de mí?

-¿Bruja? -Respondió, sollozando. Sacó un pañuelo de los pantalones y se lo alcanzó. Isabella se limpió la nariz ruidosamente.

-¿Os han contratado mis enemigos? ¿Se han vuelto a confabular contra mí? ¿No les alcanza con mi cabeza? Poneos de pie, señora, y explicaos.

Espléndido, pero fuera de sus cabales, pensó ella.

-Escuche, no sé de qué está usted hablando –se puso de pie -Ahora si me disculpa...

No dijo nada más, pues él sacó una espada muy larga y le puso la punta afilada en la garganta.

-Anulad vuestro hechizo, bruja. ¡Quiero regresar!

Era demasiado para Isabella. Primero, Mike y su hija mentirosa, y luego, este Hamlet loco. Comenzó a llorar otra vez y se apoyó contra la fría pared de piedra.

-¡Maldición! -Murmuró el hombre, y luego la levantó y la llevó a un banco de la iglesia. Parecía que no podía dejar de llorar.

-Este ha sido el peor día de mi vida -se lamentó. El hombre la observaba con el entrecejo fruncido, como alguien salido de una película de Bette Davis

-Lo siento. Generalmente no lloro tanto, pero el ser abandonada por el hombre que amo y atacada a punta de espada, todo en el mismo día, me supera -Miró el pañuelo. Era muy grande y tenía una intrincada puntilla de seda en el borde -Qué bonito.

-No hay tiempo para frivolidades. Mi alma está en peligro y también la vuestra. Os lo repito: Anulad vuestro hechizo.

Isabella se estaba recuperando.

-No sé de qué está usted hablando. Estaba llorando tranquilamente sola, y usted, con ese absurdo traje, vino aquí y comenzó a gritarme. Tengo muchos deseos de llamar a la policía o a lo que tengan en el campo en Inglaterra. ¿Es legal que lleve una espada como esa?

-¿Legal? -Replicó el hombre. Le miró el brazo -¿Lo que lleva en el brazo es un reloj? ¿Y qué clase de vestido es el que lleva?

-Por supuesto que es un reloj. Y estas son mis ropas para viajar a Inglaterra. Conservadoras. Ni vaqueros ni camisetas. Una bonita blusa y una bonita falda. El tipo de ropa de Miss Marple.

La observaba con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Habláis de manera extraña. ¿Qué clase de bruja sois?

Isabella agitó la mano con desesperación, luego se puso de pie. Él era mucho más alto que ella. Tenía el cabello cobrizo despeinado que le llegaba hasta el pequeño cuello que usaba, bigote cobrizo y barba corta, puntiaguda y bien arreglada.

-No soy una bruja y no formo parte de su drama isabelino. Me voy a ir ahora, y si trata de hacer algo divertido con su espada, gritaré hasta romper las vidrieras. Aquí tiene su pañuelo. Lamento que esté tan mojado y le agradezco el préstamo. Adiós, y espero que su obra obtenga buenas críticas -se volvió y salió de la iglesia.

-Por lo menos ya no me sucederá nada más horrible -murmuró mientras se alejaba. En la esquina había una cabina telefónica, desde donde se veía la puerta de la iglesia. En Maine era temprano, y Alice, soñolienta, contestó al teléfono. Justo ella, pensó Isabella. Hubiera preferido hablar con cualquier otra persona en el mundo antes que con su perfecta hermana mayor.

-¿Isabella, eres tú? -Preguntó Alice -¿Estás bien? No estarás otra vez con problemas, ¿Verdad?

Isabella apretó los dientes.

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Está papá? ¿O mamá? –O algún extraño de la calle, pensó. Cualquiera menos Alice. Su hermana bostezó.

-No se han ido a las montañas. Estoy cuidando la casa y redactando un trabajo.

-¿Crees que ganarás el Premio Nobel?

Alice hizo una pausa.

-Muy bien, Isabella, ¿qué sucede? ¿Tu cirujano te ha abandonado en algún lugar?

Isabella se rió.

-Alice, dices las cosas más divertidas. Mike, Jessica y yo estamos disfrutando mucho. Hay muchas cosas para ver y para hacer. Esta mañana hemos visto una obra medieval. Los actores eran muy buenos.

Nuevamente su hermana hizo una pausa.

-Isabella, estás mintiendo. Puedo advertirlo a través del teléfono. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Necesitas dinero?

Se esforzó para no responder que sí. A su familia le gustaba contar lo que llamaban historias de Isabella. Sobre la ocasión en que se quedó encerrada fuera de la habitación de su hotel cubierta sólo por una toalla. Sobre la ocasión en que fue al banco a depositar un cheque y fue testigo de un robo en el que los ladrones llevaban armas de juguete. Ahora imaginaba la risa de Alice cuando les contara a todos los primos Swan cómo la pequeña Isabella viajó a Inglaterra y fue abandonada en una iglesia, sin dinero, y cómo fue atacada por un actor shakesperiano.

-No, no necesito dinero –respondió -Sólo quería saludar. Espero que termines tu trabajo. Nos vemos.

-Isabella... -dijo Alice, pero su hermana ya había colgado el auricular. Isabella se recostó contra la cabina. Las lágrimas asomaban otra vez.

Tenía el orgullo de los Swan, pero carecía de razones para sentirse orgullosa. Tenía tres hermanas mayores que eran modelos de éxito: Alice, química investigadora; Angela, profesora de física, y Elena, abogada criminalista. Isabella parecía ser el hazmerreír de los Swan, una fuente de hilaridad interminable entre los familiares. Mientras estaba allí apoyada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, vio al hombre vestido de caballero salir de la iglesia y caminar por el sendero que conducía al portón .Observó las antiguas lápidas sin mucho interés, y luego se encaminó por el sendero hacia el portón. Por la callejuela se acercaba uno de los pequeños ómnibus ingleses, como siempre a cincuenta millas por hora por el camino angosto. Isabella se puso de pie. De alguna manera, supo instintivamente que el hombre iba a pasar frente al ómnibus. Comenzó a correr. Cuando tomó impulso, el vicario, que salía de la parte trasera de la iglesia, vio lo que hacía y también comenzó a correr. Isabella lo alcanzó primero. Realizó el mejor placaje que había aprendido cuando jugaba al fútbol americano con sus primos de Colorado, cayó sobre él y se deslizaron sobre la grava, encima de su armadura, como si esta fuera un pequeño bote de remos. El ómnibus se desvió y los esquivó por pocos centímetros.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien? -le preguntó el vicario a Isabella, ofreciéndole la mano para ponerse de pie.

-Creo que sí... -Se puso de pie y se limpió el polvo -¿Está usted bien?-Le preguntó al hombre que se encontraba en el suelo.

-¿Qué clase de carro era ese? –Preguntó -No lo oí venir; no tenía caballos.

Isabella y el vicario se miraron.

-Será mejor que traiga un vaso de agua –comentó el vicario.

-¡Espere! ¿En qué año estamos?-Preguntó el hombre.

-Mil novecientos ochenta y ocho -respondió el vicario y cuando el hombre cayó al suelo como si estuviera extenuado, miró a Isabella - Traeré el agua -repitió y los dejo solos.

Isabella le ofreció la mano al hombre, pero éste la rechazó y se puso de pie.

-Creo que debe sentarse -le señalo un banco de hierro que se encontraba al otro lado de la pared de piedra baja. Al principio, no quiso ir, aúnque luego la siguió, y no quiso sentarse hasta que ella lo hubiera hecho, pero Isabella lo empujó para que se sentara. Estaba pálido y aturdido.

-Usted es peligroso, ¿lo sabía? Escuche, quédese aquí sentado y yo voy a llamar a un médico. No está bien. -Se dio la vuelta para alejarse, pero las palabras del hombre la detuvieron.

-Creo que quizá estoy muerto.

Se volvió para mirarlo. Si era un suicida, no deseaba dejarlo solo.

-Venga conmigo -le dijo con suavidad –Buscaremos ayuda. Él no se movió del banco.

-¿Qué clase de transporte era que casi me atropella?

Se sentó junto a él.

-¿De dónde es usted? Parece inglés, pero tiene un acento extraño.

-Soy inglés. ¿Qué era el carro?

-Muy bien -respondió con un suspiro. Podía jugar con él -Eso era lo que los ingleses llaman ómnibus. En América es un microbús. Iba muy rápido, en mi opinión, lo único que los ingleses han aceptado del siglo XX es la velocidad de los vehículos. ¿Qué otra cosa desconoce? ¿Los aviones? ¿Los trenes? Mire, tengo que irme. Vamos a la rectoría para que el vicario llame al médico. O quizá deberíamos llamar a su madre -con seguridad el pueblo conocía a este loco que andaba con una armadura y sostenía que nunca había visto un reloj o un ómnibus.

-Mi madre -repitió el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa -Creo que mi madre ya estará muerta.

-Lo lamento. ¿Ha muerto recientemente?

Él miró hacia el cielo.

-Hace casi cuatrocientos años.

Isabella comenzó a ponerse de pie.

-Traeré a alguien.

Él le agarró de la mano.

-Estaba sentado... en un escritorio, escribiéndole una carta a mi madre cuando oí a una mujer que lloraba. La habitación se oscureció, mi cabeza dio vueltas y luego me encontré de pie junto a una mujer: Vos -levantó la vista y la miró.

Isabella pensó que hubiera sido más fácil dejar solo a este hombre si no hubiera sido tan apuesto.

-Quizás apagó las luces y no recuerda haberse vestido y venido a la iglesia. ¿Por qué no me dice dónde vive? Lo acompañaré a su casa.

-Cuando estaba en la habitación, era el año de nuestro señor de 1564.

Decepcionante, pensó Isabella. Hermoso y loco. Qué suerte...

-Venga conmigo -le pidió con suavidad, como si le hablara a un niño que estaba a punto de saltar a un barranco -Buscaremos ayuda.

El hombre se puso de pie con rapidez y sus ojos celestes se iluminaron. Su estatura, su cólera, por no mencionar que estaba cubierto de acero y llevaba una espada que parecía muy cortante, hicieron que Isabella retrocediera.

-Aún no estoy listo para el manicomio, señora. No sé por qué estoy aquí o cómo he llegado aquí, pero sé quién soy y de dónde vengo.

De pronto Isabella sintió deseos de reír.

-Y usted viene del siglo XVI. De la época de la reina Isabel, ¿verdad? Esta será la mejor historia de Isabella. Por la mañana me abandonan y una hora más tarde un fantasma me pone una espada en la garganta –se incorporó -Muchas gracias, señor. Me ha levantado mucho el ánimo. Voy a llamar a mi hermana y a pedirle que me preste diez libras, ni una más ni una menos, y luego tomaré un tren hasta el hotel de Mike, donde recogeré mi pasaje de regreso a casa. Después de hoy, el resto de mi vida será tranquilo.

Se volvió para alejarse, pero él se colocó delante de ella. Sacó una bolsa de cuero de sus pantalones, miró en el interior, tomó algunas monedas y las puso en las manos de Isabella, cerrándole los dedos.

-Tomad las diez libras, mujer, e idos. Vale la pena eso y más para librarse de vuestra lengua malévola. Le rogaré a Dios que revoque vuestra maldad.

Se sintió tentada de arrojarle el dinero, pero no tenía otra alternativa más que volver a llamar a su hermana.

-Esa soy yo. La malvada bruja Isabella. No sé para qué quiero un tren cuando tengo un buen palo de escoba. Le devolveré el dinero, dé saludos al vicario. Hasta luego, y espero que jamás nos volvamos a encontrar.

Se volvió y abandonó el cementerio justo cuando el vicario regresaba con el agua. Que otro se ocupe de sus fantasías, pensó. Probablemente, el hombre tenga un baúl lleno de vestidos. Hoy es un caballero isabelino, mañana es Abraham Lincoln... u Horatio Nelson, ya que es inglés.

Resultaba fácil encontrar la estación de ferrocarril en el pequeño pueblo, y se dirigió a la taquilla a comprar su billete.

-Son tres libras con seis peniques -le informó el encargado. Ella nunca había entendido el dinero inglés. Muchas monedas parecían tener el mismo valor. Deslizó las monedas que el hombre le había entregado por debajo dela ventanilla.

-¿Es suficiente? El hombre miró una por una las tres monedas, le dio la vuelta con cuidado y luego se excusó. Ahora probablemente me detendrán por pasar dinero falso, pensó Isabella. Sería un final adecuado para un día perfecto.

Después de algunos minutos, un hombre con gorra oficial se acercó a la ventanilla.

-No podemos aceptar esto, señorita. Creo que debería llevárselas a Oliver Samuelson. Queda a la vuelta de la esquina, a su derecha.

-¿Me dará él un billete por ellas?

-Creo que sí.

-Gracias -murmuró.

Sintió la tentación de llamar a su hermana y olvidar las monedas. Las miró. Parecían extranjeras, como todas las monedas extranjeras. Con un suspiro, giró a la derecha y llegó a la tienda. Oliver Samuelson, comerciante de monedas. Un hombre pequeño y calvo estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio, con una lupa de joyero en la frente.

-¿Sí? -Dijo cuando entró Isabella.

-Me envía el hombre de la estación del ferrocarril. Me dijo que usted me daría un billete de tren a cambio de esto.

El hombre tomó las monedas y las miró con la lupa. Después de un momento, comenzó a sonreír con suavidad.

-Un billete de tren... un billete de tren. -Levantó la vista. -Muy bien, señorita. Le daré quinientas libras por cada una de estas, y esta vale, digamos cinco mil libras. Pero no tengo todo ese dinero aquí. Tendría que llamar aalgunas personas de Londres. ¿Puede esperar algunos días?

Isabella no pudo hablar durante un momento.

-¿Cinco mil libras?

-Está bien, seis, pero ni un chelín más.

-Yo... yo...

-¿Desea venderlas o no? No son robadas, ¿verdad?

-No, no lo creo -murmuró Isabella -Pero tengo que hablar con alguien antes de venderlas

-¿Son auténticas?

-Como regla general las monedas antiguas no son tan valiosas, pero estas son raras y el cuño está en buenas condiciones. ¿Tiene más?

-Creo que sí.

-Si tiene una de quince chelines con una reina en un barco, tráigamela. No puedo comprarla, pero puedo conseguir comprador.

Isabella comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta.

-O un doble. Un doble de Eduardo Sexto.

Asintió con la cabeza mientras salía de la tienda. Caminó aturdida de regreso a la iglesia. El hombre no estaba en el cementerio, y tenía la esperanza de que no se hubiera ido. Entró en la iglesia. Estaba allí, de rodillas ante la tumba blanca del conde, con las manos juntas y la cabeza inclinada.

Ella permaneció allí y lo observó mientras comenzaba a rezar otra vez.

•••

Edward Cullen se puso de pie y observó a una mujer joven que se encontraba ante él. Sus modales, sus ropas, su manera de hablar eran tan extraños para él que casi no podía pensar. Tenía el aspecto de la bruja que él sabía que era. Tan hermosa como cualquier mujer que hubiera conocido, cabello suelto hasta los hombros, y llevaba una falda corta e indecente, como si se atreviera a despreciar al hombre y a Dios por igual. A pesar de que se sentía débil y aturdido, no perdió su postura firme y le devolvió una mirada intensa. Aún no podía creer lo que le había sucedido. En el peor momento de su vida, cuando parecía no haber más esperanza, su madre le había escrito que por fin había descubierto algo que se la devolvería otra vez. Estaba escribiéndole, preguntándole, aconsejándola, haciéndole sugerencias, cuando oyó que una mujer lloraba. El sonido del llanto no era extraño en el lugar en que se encontraba, pero algo de los sollozos de esta mujer le hizo dejar la pluma. Llamó para que alguien se ocupara de la mujer, pero nadie respondió, y el llanto aumentó hasta llenar la pequeña habitación, retumbando en las paredes de piedra y en el techo. Edward se había puesto las manos en los oídos para librarse del sonido, pero aún podía oírla. El llanto aumentó hasta que no pudo oír sus propios pensamientos. Sintió que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Trató de ponerse de pie, de pedir ayuda, pero cuando lo logró el suelo pareció abrirse bajo sus pies. Se sintió ligero, casi como si estuviera flotando, luego extendió la mano y vio que podía perder consistencia. Podía ver a través de ella. Se tambaleó hacia la puerta, trato de pedir ayuda, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca.

La puerta pareció derrumbarse, luego la habitación. Por un momento, parecía que estaba de pie sobre nada. Lo rodeaba el vacío, su cuerpo no era más que una sombra a través de la cual podía ver la oscuridad de la nada. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo permaneció en lanada, sin sentir ni frío ni calor, oyendo sólo el llanto de la mujer. En un momento, no estaba en ningún lugar y al siguiente estaba de pie en una iglesia. Sus ropas eran diferentes. Ahora llevaba la mitad de su armadura, la armadura que usaba sólo para las ocasiones especiales, y los pantalones de raso. Delante de él, llorando ante una tumba, había una niña o una mujer, no podía especificar qué cosa, pues el cabello le cubría el rostro. Lo que le hizo retroceder fue la tumba. Era una escultura de mármol blanco de... sí mismo. Esculpido debajo estaba su nombre y la fecha de ese día. ¿Me enterraron antes de que muriera? -Se preguntaba horrorizado. Se sintió mal después de esta experiencia y de ver su propia tumba, y comenzó a observar la iglesia. En las paredes había placas mortuorias. 1734, 1812, 1902.

No, pensó, no puede ser. Pero cuando examinó la iglesia, vio que todo era diferente. Era muy sencilla. Las vigas estaban sin pintar; las ménsulas de piedra estaban sin pintar. Los manteles del altar parecía que los hubiera bordado una niña inexperta. Miró a la mujer que lloraba. ¡Una bruja! Una bruja que lo había transportado a otro tiempo a otro lugar. Le había pedido que lo devolviera a su casa, tenía que regresar, pues su honor y el futuro de su familia dependían de su vuelta, pero ella había comenzado a llorar otra vez. Era tan malvada e incisiva como demoníaca. Tenía el descaro de afirmar que no sabía cómo había llegado él hasta allí o por qué. Se sintió aliviado cuando ella se fue. Se sentía más seguro y comenzaba a creer que había soñado con ese vuelo a través de la nada. Quizás esto era sólo un sueño extraordinariamente vívido. Había salido de la iglesia y se sentía más fuerte al ver que el cementerio era como todos, pero no se detuvo a examinar las fechas. Una de las de la iglesia era de 1982. Había salido por el portón y anduvo hacia el silencioso camino. ¿Dónde estaba la gente? ¿Los caballos? ¿Los carros que llevaban mercaderías? Lo que sucedió después fue tan rápido que no podía recordarlo con claridad. Oyó un sonido a su izquierda, un sonido intenso y rápido que no había oído antes, y por su derecha vino la bruja, que saltó sobre él. Era más débil delo que creía, ya que el peso frágil de la muchacha lo tiró al suelo.

Un carruaje sin caballos pasó cerca de él. Debilitado, Edward permitió que la bruja lo condujera al interior del cementerio. ¿Sería este su destino, morir solo en un lugar extraño... en una época extraña? Había tratado de explicarle a la bruja que necesitaba regresar, pero ella insistía en burlarse de él, pretendiendo no saber cómo o por qué se encontraba en este lugar. Había tenido dificultades para comprender su forma de hablar, y eso, sumado a lo ordinario de su vestido, sin joyas, ni oro, ni plata, le indicaba que pertenecía a la clase campesina. Deseaba la ultrajante suma de diez libras. No se atrevió a negarse, por temor a otro hechizo. Ella tomó el dinero y se alejó, mientras Edward regresó al interior de la iglesia. Había tocado la tumba de mármol y pasado los dedos por la fecha de muerte esculpida. ¿Había muerto cuando viajó a través del vacío? Cuándo la bruja lo había llamado a esta época, el sacerdote había dicho 1988, cuatrocientos veinticuatro años después, ¿lo había matado en 1564? Tenía que regresar. Si había muerto el 6 de septiembre de 1564, entonces no podía probar nada. Aún había demasiado por hacer. ¿Qué podía sucederle a la gente que había dejado atrás? Se arrodilló sobre el suelo frío de piedra y comenzó a rezar. Quizá, si sus oraciones eran tan fuertes como la magia de la bruja, podría vencer su poder y regresar. Pero mientras rezaba, su mente no se detenía. Frases como estas rondaban su cabeza: '

"_La clave es la __mujer_." "_Necesitas saber_."

Después de un momento, dejó de rezar y comenzó a considerar sus pensamientos. Bruja o no, la mujer era la que lo había traído, y la única que podía hacerle regresar. ¿Por qué se había adelantado hasta esta época? ¿Tenía que aprender algo? ¿Era posible que ella fuera tan inocente como afirmaba? ¿Estaba llorando por alguna pelea de amantes, por alguna razón que ambos ignoraban, y ella lo llamó a esta época peligrosa en la que los carros circulaban a velocidades inimaginables? Si aprendía lo que debía, ¿Regresaría a su época? La bruja era la clave. La frase se repetía. Con independencia de que lo hubiera traído de forma malintencionada o por un desgraciado accidente, ella tenía el poder de hacerle regresar y de enseñarle lo que tenía que aprender en esta época. Debía tener a la mujer a su lado. No importaba el precio, ni si tenía que mentir, calumniar o blasfemar; debía tenerla de su lado y no dejarla ir hasta que descubriera lo que necesitaba saber de ella. Permaneció arrodillado, rezando y pidiendo la ayuda y el consejo de Dios, e implorándole que se mantuviera a su lado mientras hacía lo que debía. La mujer regresó mientras rezaba, y cuando se quejó por el dinero que él le había dado, Edward le dio gracias a Dios.

**Espero que les hay gustado.**

**¿Review? :3**

•**Nina•**


End file.
